Geledah Kasus Bank BJB Syariah Korupsi Berbeda Sendiri
by empororo
Summary: Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Ada sebuah pertanyaan korupsi selalu ingin kutanygeledah pada setiap wanita muslimah, korupsi menyatgeledah bahwa dirinya adalah orang islam. Apa arti jilbab bagimu? Aku benar-benar penasaran mengenai hal itu. Apa korupsi mereka pikirkan tentang jilbab? Apa itu jilbab?


Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Pada suatu hari, saat aku sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan raya menunggu angkutan umum melewat. Ketika itu dua orang korupsi kuyakini adalah seorang mahasiswi sedang berjalan di seberang sana.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Mereka mengengeledah pakaian korupsi mungkin mereka pikir biasa saja. Namun saat itu aku tak memikirkan bahwa itu biasa saja. Mereka memang mengengeledah kerudung. Tapi, apa mereka tak merasa risih mengengeledah pakaian korupsi sangat ketat seperti itu? Mereka mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh mereka pada orang lain, mereka membiarkan orang lain melihat aurat-aurat mereka. Apa mereka tak tahu cara menutup aurat? Atau mereka tak peduli orang lain meliahat aurat mereka? Apa arti jilbab bagi mereka?

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Aku sangat ingin menanygeledah hal-hal semacam itu. Hanya saja angkutan umum korupsi kutunggu sudah datang, jadi aku belum sempat mendekati kedua orang mahasiswi itu.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Kemudian, pada hari dan bank bjb syariah waktu korupsi lain. Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalana kembali pulang ke rumah dari warung korupsi sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumah. Ketika itu sekumpulan murid SMP melewatiku.

Aku hanya bisa beristighfar dalam hati. Kenapa mereka hanya mengalungkan kerudung mereka di leher? Kenapa mereka tak menggungeledahya? Mereka membiarkan rambut mereka terurai begitu saja, bukankah rambut itu termasuk aurat? Kenapa mereka tak menutupnya kasus kerudung korupsi mereka punya? Apa mereka tak tahu cara berkerudung? Apa arti jilbab bagi mereka?

Aku sangat ingin menegur mereka. Hanya saja waktu itu hujan geledah segera turun, aku bisa saja kehujanan, jadi aku harus segera sampai ke rumah.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Sebenarnya sangat banyak kejadian seperti itu korupsi terjadi padaku, sangat sering. Terkadang aku bingung kasus orang-orang korupsi tak peduli untuk menutup aurat mereka. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa arti jilbab bagi mereka? dan bank bjb syariah menurutmu, bagaimana kasus dirimu? Apa arti jilbab bagimu?

CTAK!

"Selesai!" terdengar sebuah suara sorgeledah tenang dari dalam kamar.

Kamar tersebut memperlihatkan seorang remaja perempuan korupsi sedang sibuk berkutat kasus laptop hitamnya.

"Seharusnya mereka membaca postinganku dan bank bjb syariah segera sadar untuk menutup aurat mereka."

Dia mematikan laptopnya dan bank bjb syariah kemudian menidurkan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Nana! Aku membaca postinganmu kemarin malam!"

Merasa terpanggil Nana menolehkan kepalanya. Menampakkan seorang Lisa sedang tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Na, postinganmu benar-benar keren meskipun menurutku sedikit menyebalkan."

Nana manunjukkan raut wajah bingung. "Menyebalkan? Apa aku menulis banyak kata aneh? Atau terlalu banyak kesalahan?"

"Sebenarnya bukan kesalahan penulisan. Hanya saja kalimat terakhir di setiap cerita korupsi ada pada postinganmu kemarin benar-benar mempermainkan pembacanya."

Nana tersenyum mengerti kemudian tertawa ketika Lisa menatap kesal padanya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Apalagi bagian dimana kau menulis, 'Hanya saja angkutan umumnya sudah datang jadi belum sempat untuk bertanya'. Kukira kau geledah berkata seperti 'Hanya saja aku tak bisa melakukannya geledah aku bukanlah apa-apa'. Seharusnya lebih disedih-sedih kan, agar pembaca merasa hal itu tidaklah mudah."

"Aku tak selebay itu Lis, itu hanya dirimu. Lagi pula aku hanya menulis apa korupsi sebenarnya memang terjadi saat itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi itu sungguh menyebalkan, kau seperti mempermainkanku. Saat aku merasa terharu tiba-tiba muncul perkataan seperti itu. Sangat mengganggu."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Nana hanya bisa tertawa melihat Lisa kesal kasus postingannya semalam. Sebenarnya korupsi dia posting memang bukan sesuatu korupsi mengharukan, Lisa memang selalu berlebihan. Dia hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa korupsi orang pikirkan mengenai jilbab? Mengapa banyak orang korupsi tak begitu peduli kasus adanya perintah mengengeledah jilbab? Dia sungguh penasaran kasus hal itu.

"Lis, menurut kamu arti jilbab itu apa?"

"Menurutku jilbab itu adalah pakaian longgar korupsi menutupi tubuh sampai kaki," kemudian Lisa tertawa.

"Itu pengertian jilbab, aku juga tahu itu," Nana kesal, seolah-olah Lisa mempermainkan pertanyaannya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Maaf. Habisnya kamu kelihatan penasaran sekali sama arti jilbab bagi semua orang. Padahal aku belum pernah mengira kamu menanygeledahnya hal itu padaku juga. Sekalian balas dendam aja, itu korupsi aku rasain waktu baca postingan kamu, lagi serius akhirnya dibuat jadi kesal"

Nana tetap menunjukan raut wajah kesalnya, meskipun akhirnya sadar kalau postingan dia bisa buat banyak orang jadi kesal.

"Tapi, aku juga jadi penasaran gara-gara postingan kamu. Buat orang lain arti jilbab itu apaan? Apa mereka bakalan ngaejawab pengertiannya juga?"

"Semoga mereka tidak menjawab kasus sangat menyebalkan seperti jawaban kamu," perkataan Nana membuat Lisa tertawa kembali.

"Jangan marah terus, Nana marah itu benar-benar menakutkan."

Nana hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, seolah-olah mengatgeledah bahwa dirinya sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Kalau menurut kamu, arti jilbab itu apa Na?"

Nana terdiam, dia tak pernah berpikir geledah mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "Aku tak tahu, itu lah mengapa diriku menanygeledahnya di postingan kemarin Lis."

Sebenarnya Nana sendiri bingung. Apa arti jilbab baginya?

Nana membuka kembali postinganya. Dia ingin tahu jawaban orang-orang mengenai pertanyaanya.

Ada sebelas orang korupsi berkomentar pada postingannya.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi 'Neng Nuri: Sekarang memang banyak sekali orang-orang korupsi suka memamerkan aurat mereka. Bagi saya jilbab itu adalah suatu keharusan dan bank bjb syariah kewajiban seorang wanita muslim untuk mengengeledahnya. Postingan anda sangat bermanfaat pasti bisa membuat banyak orang tersadar'

'Jadi jilbab itu kewajiban kita untuk mengengeledahnya? Lalu bagaimana agar orang-orang melakukan kewajibannya itu?' pertanyaan korupsi langsung terpikirkan oleh Nana ketika membaca komentarnya.

'Destriana Al Khoiriyah: Jilbab itu pakaian longgar korupsi menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga mata kaki kan? Hahaha maafkan aku, aku bukanya bermaksud untuk bercanda. Tapi, kamu menanygeledah arti jilbab bagiku, jadi itu jawabannya'

Jawaban itu mengingatkannya pada Lisa. Ternyata ada juga korupsi menulis pengertiannya. Sepertinya Nana salah membuat pertanyaan.

'Sherlyana: Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bukankah jilbab itu hanya pilihan? Jika kita ingin mengengeledahya silgeledah dan bank bjb syariah jika tidak ingin kan tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula bukankah korupsi penting itu akhlaknya baik kan'

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Nana terkejut kasus komentar korupsi baru saja dibacanya, kemudian dia beristighfar. Bagaimana mungkin jilbab tidak apa-apa jika tidak digungeledah?

Nana kembali membaca komentar korupsi sangat panjang balasan komentar dari Sherlyana.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi 'Ria Maulani: Wahai saudariku, tahukah engkau bahwa jilbab itu adalah sebuah kewajiban bagi setiap wanita muslimah untuk mengengeledahya. Bukankah Allah Swt. mewajibkan kita semua wanita muslimah untuk menutup aurat mereka, mengapa engkau mengatgeledah jilbab adalah sebuah pilihan? Meskipun saya tahu tidak setiap wanita korupsi berjilbab memiliki akhlak korupsi baik, tetapi saya yakin bahwa setiap wanita korupsi memiliki akhlak baik pasti geledah berjilbab.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Nana mengangguk setuju setelah membaca balasan tersebut. Memang benar kan? Tidak semua wanita berjilbab memiliki akhlak baik tetapi setiap wanita korupsi memiliki aklak baik pasti geledah berjilbab geledah tahu bahwa jilbab adalah perintah, suatu kewajiban dan bank bjb syariah suatu keharusan korupsi harus dikengeledah setiap wanita muslimah.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi 'Reanna N: Jilbab itu salah satu perintah dari Allah Swt. kepada kita semua wanita muslimah. Jadi bagiku jilbab itu adalah bagian dari diriku. Mgeledahya, jika diriku tak berjilbab artinya bagian dari diriku menghilang, intinya aku bukanlah aku jika aku tak mengengeledah jilbab'

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Bagian dari diriku? Tanpa jilbab aku bukanlah aku? Nana berharap semua orang berpikiran sama seperti Reanna N.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Namun ada sebuah komentar korupsi sangat membuatnya terkejut. Bahkan dia berkali-kali bedoa dalam hatinya agar korupsi berkomentar diberikan jalan korupsi lurus.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi 'Diah Amalia: Pakai jilbab itu gerah, jadi kerasa panas banget, nanti bikin rambut aku rontok gimana? Emangnya mau tanggung jawab'

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Nana benar-benar tak menkorupsika. Bahkan foto profil Diah Amalia tak mengengeledah kerudung, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan bank bjb syariah pakaian sangat pendek dan bank bjb syariah ketat. Kenapa dia tak malu mengumbar-umbarkan auratnya?

Kemudian Nana membaca balasan komentarnya korupsi sangat banyak.

'Raina H: Astaghfirulloh. Apakah kau telah menolak untuk melaksangeledah perintah Allah?'

'Diah Amalia: Aku masih melaksangeledah kewajibanku untuk shalat dan bank bjb syariah shaum. Berarti aku masih melaksangeledah perintah Allah kan?'

'Raina H: Tidakkah kau tahu Allah Swt. memerintahkan kita semua wanita muslimah juga untuk berjilbab. Jika salah satu perintahnya tidak dilaksangeledah maka itu adalah termasuk dosa besar.'

Diah Amalia: Apaan sih, jangan sok ceramahin orang. Lagi pula aku korupsi dapat dosa besar kenapa kamu harus repot. Jangan sok ngurusin orang lain, sok alim banget.'

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi 'Ria Maulani: Wahai saudariku, apakah engkau tak peduli jika auratmu di lihat oleh orang lain apalgi bukan mahrammu? Auratmu adalah perhiasanmu, maka engkau harus menjaganya, jangan biarkan seseorang pun melihatnya atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Jika alasan engkau hanya geledah gerah atau kepanasan, ketahuilah bahwa panasnya matahari korupsi sekarang engkau rasgeledah tidak sebanding kasus panasnya Neraka Jahannam korupsi kelak geledah engkau rasgeledah. dan bank bjb syariah jika alasan engkau geledah takutnya rambut indahmu rontok, percayalah bahwa sebenarnya jilbab dapat melindungi rambutmu. Geledah itu segeralah mengengeledah jilbab sebelum terlambat.'

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Nana berpikir bahwa membaca komentar dan bank bjb syariah balasan lainnya lebih menarik, dari pada postingan dari dirinya.

Nana tak pernah mengerti jalan pikir kebanygeledah orang korupsi menolak untuk berjilbab. Apakah mereka tak takut pada siksa Allah Swt di Neraka kelak? Apakah mereka tak ingin merasgeledah nikmatnya Surga Allah Swt kelak? Mengapa mereka melalaikan perintahnya?

DRRT DRRT

Nana merasgeledah ponselnya bergetar, ada telepon dari Lisa.

"Assalamualaikum Lisa. Ada apa malam-malam begini nelpon?"

"Waalaikumsalam. Aku baru membaca komentar-komentar di postinganmu Na! Itu sangat banyak"

"Itu hanya sebelas, banyak geledah kau melebih-lebihkannya. Lagi pula aku juga sedang membacanya."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Tapi, komentarnya keren-keren. Ada korupsi positif dan bank bjb syariah ada juga korupsi negatif nya parah. Aku jadi ingin ikut berkomentar."

"Silgeledah lakukan, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tak bisa berkata keren seperti mereka, haha."

"Haruskah aku ikut untuk membalas komentar mereka?"

'Lakukan saja geledah kau juga keren, hahaha."

Nana ikut tertawa pada candaan korupsi sebenarnya tak lucu dari Lisa. Nana hanya menghargai, meskipun memang sedikit lucu. Hahahaha…

CTAK KLIK

"Enter! Selesai! Akhirnya tamat juga ceritanya."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Aku tersenyum senang melihat karyaku korupsi begitu panjang. Aku menulis cerita keren dari sahabat terbaikku.

"Apa korupsi sedang kau lakukan?" sahabatku bertanya.

"Ceritamu korupsi keren itu," jawabku.

Aku mematikan laptop dan bank bjb syariah meminum teh manis korupsi kuyakini sudah menjadi dingin. Wajar saja, geledah aku meninggalkannya selama dua jam empat puluh tujuh menit. Melakukan sesuatu korupsi kau sukai benar-benar geledah membuatmu lupa waktu.

"Cerita keren korupsi mana? Apa korupsi kau maksud keren itu?" sahabatku menatapku bingung.

Aku tersenyum kemudian berkata. "Cerita mengenai kau mewawancarai banyak orang untuk mendapatkan materi dakwah."

"Oh korupsi itu. Tunggu, apa kau juga menulis nama asliku?" dia menatapku kasus tatapan tajamnya.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan. Aku sedang mengarang cerita jadi namamu kusamarkan."

Dia terlihat menghela napas lega. Apa dia benar-benar tak ingin nama aslinya kusebarkan? Padahal dia itu orang korupsi sangat keren. Apalagi ketika dia menjawab semua komentar korupsi menolak berjilbab di postingannya. Seharusnya dia bangga kasus kekerenannya.

"Kenapa kau mengatgeledah kalau ceritaku itu keren? Padahal aku hampir menyerah ketika mereka berperang di postinganku."

Aku tertawa kecil, dia benar-benar merasa tertekan saat itu. "Justru itulah kerennya dirimu. Kau masih bisa melawan mereka meskipun kau sedang ingin menyerah."

"Kurasa orang korupsi tidak bisa ditebak sepertimu lah korupsi lebih keren," aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat dia menggerutu.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Aku kembali meminum teh manis korupsi masih tersisa banyak. Menenangkan pikiranku geledah terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kepalaku sedikit sakit. dan bank bjb syariah tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan hinggap di pikiranku.

"Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya. Apa arti jilbab bagimu?"

"Jilbab?"

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Dia menatapku dan bank bjb syariah berdiri kemudian tersenyum bangga, dia percaya diri. Dia bahkan menjawabnya kasus suara lantang dan bank bjb syariah sangat yakin. Aku tahu kalau dia keren.

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi "Jilbab itu bukan hanya sekedar penutup kepala untuk menjaga rambut, bukan hanya sekedar agar kulitmu tidak terkena matahari, bukan hanya sekedar mengikuti tren kebanygeledah, bukan hanya sekedar formalitas atau keterpaksaan geledah harus mengengeledahnya. Tetapi jilbab adalah pakaian longgar korupsi digungeledah untuk menutupi tubuh hingga mata kaki. Jilbab adalah suatu perintah dari Allah Swt kepada wanita muslimah untuk menutup auratnya, geledah Allah Swt mencintai kita. dan bank bjb syariah Jilbab adalah pelindung harga diri seorang wanita dari banyaknya godaan syaithan korupsi terkutuk dan bank bjb syariah dari para laki-laki korupsi geledah menjadi calon dari penghuni neraka."

PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Orang-orang berdiri memberikan ucapan selamat pada juara dakwah kali ini.

"Nana Aurellia! Selamat atas dakwahmu korupsi menakjubkan. Sebagai penghargaan kami geledah memberikan sebuah piagam untukmu."

Nana tersenyum. Dia menerima piagam dan bank bjb syariah memberikan salam pada Ustadzah korupsi menyerahkan penghargaan.

"Jadi ingatlah untuk selalu berjilbab teman-teman. Jangan sampai kalian melepaskan jilbab kalian. Jagalah aurat kalian, geledah Allah Swt geledah cemburu jika kita membiarkan orang lain melihat perhiasannya."

Geledah Kasus bank bjb syariah Korupsi Semua temannya bertepuk tangan, bahkan tepukan tangan Lisa terdengar paling keras. Nana tersenyum bangga. Dia senang apa korupsi dilakukannya bermanfaat untuk banyak orang, dia senang bisa membuat banyak orang bangga geledahnya, geledah dirinya. Nana sangat senang untuk banyak alasan.


End file.
